


Lapse

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biological Imperative, Drama, Loss of Control, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek mumbles something, pushes Isaac away from him with a low growl, but in the end, it's not his decision to make. Nature always prevails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapse

 

The moment Derek enters the loft, Isaac snaps his head up. An urgent whine comes over his lips.

_Release._

The word hammers in his brain, blinding neon letters behind tightly shut eyes; it's the only semi-human thought he is capable of anymore. As he digs his claws deeper into his own bare chest—a futile attempt to alleviate the scorching heat inside him—another whine, feral and mighty, just shy of a howl, tears from his throat.

The sound of Derek's heavy footsteps approaches swiftly, and when Isaac flutters his eyes open, he sees his Alpha running towards him. Ignoring the cold spray that soaks him to the bones, Derek sits on the shower floor with his Beta to hold him tight and murmur soft words that Isaac doesn't understand.

_Release!_

Isaac croaks it out, a garbled sound like one produced by vocal chords unfamiliar with any human language. His eyes, bright with the intensity of the fire that burns him alive, settle on Derek's face, but Isaac can't read him. He only realizes Derek's unique smell, the steady thump of his heartbeat, and the power pulsing though him; it is a calling so compelling in its entirety that all Isaac can do is to bare his neck and offer himself to his Alpha's mercy.

Derek mumbles something, pushes Isaac away from him with a low growl, but in the end, it's not his decision to make. Nature always prevails.

When Isaac wakes up in the morning, with a body that's thoroughly sore and covered in still-healing Alpha-marks, he chalks it up to self-protection that he remembers naught of what happened between Derek and him. He never recalls, and he never asks.

It takes the better part of the day until his mind is back to functioning in an acceptable way—one that doesn't make him feel like being the puppet of a higher might, or a slave to his own werewolf version of teenage hormone overdose—but come the next new moon, he knows he will be back in the same chapter again, and while part of him dreads this absolute loss of control, a wicked side of him anticipates it all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Full Moon Ficlet's prompt #121: Regress.
> 
> The prompt and I may or may not have been in an open relationship. This is also yet another ficlet in a series of way too many that all read the same … Well, I'm grieving. It's a process. Or something.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
